


Homecoming

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Galadriel returning to Valinor, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Galadriel goes home.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Finarfin | Arafinwë & Galadriel | Artanis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anduniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduniel/gifts).



> Seems I have written an Arafinwean again. Your fault, Anduniel!
> 
> I am not dead yet and I am trying to get back to writing. i have not abandoned any of my WIPs.

**Homecoming**

The land sings. Galadriel feels the pull as the shores appear and grow before her eyes. They are different from what she remembers, but changed as it may be, it is undeniably still the same place. Home.

Beside her, Elrond watches the nearing land wide-eyed, with childlike curiosity she has not seen in him in ages. All of the sudden he is burning with interest, eager to learn and discover all the novelties Valinor promises. His mind is not entirely open, yet Galadriel senses the same feeling that fills her heart. Hope. Careful, hesitant, but rising.

And justified.

Elrond jumps from the railing before the ship is properly settled by the landing, causing the good hobbits to gasp and yell in alarm. He doesn’t hear them, and Galadriel cannot really blame him as she too sees the one he’s going to. Her only daughter, whole and healed, is waiting for them, crying with joy as she laughs and waves madly at them. It is only moments before she is crushed in Elrond’s embrace and Galadriel knows he will not let go soon.

She does not mind. She can wait a moment longer and they have been parted for far too long. She lets Elrond have Celebrian first and instead offers her assistance to the hobbits as they step down from the ship. There is already a rumour rising as the elves around realise that her little companions are not of Eldar. _‘A rebel again?’_ She cannot help a discreet smile as that thought crosses her mind. Beside her, Mithrandir seems to share her amusement before he urges the hobbits to move forward and not to block the way.

Now that the halflings are being taken care of and her daughter is still in Elrond’s arms, Galadriel stops and looks around.

There is another person waiting. He is standing a bit to the side, clad in white and silver, his robes moving in the light breeze. He is watching the reunion of Celebrian and gazing at the hobbits with not so hidden curiosity. And _he_ is waiting for _her._

It takes all of her willpower not to run like Elrond just did. Galadriel walks down the wooden platform and stops at the very end. One more step and she will feel the solid ground under her feet. One more step will take her back to Valinor.

“Atar,” she bows slightly, her throat suddenly tight and dry. She knew they were going to meet soon, but she hasn’t really expected him to come to the shore. _One step._ “I’m home.” It comes out like a sob, the realisation hitting her fully. She is left numb and breathless, so unlike the Lady of the Golden Forest she was for long ages.

Finarfin offers her a smile, a warm, brilliant smile she always saw whenever Finrod smiled, and he drags her into his arms. Taller she is, yet she finds herself fitting into his embrace like she always has. She flings her arms on his neck and suddenly, no matter how long she has lived, for a moment she is but a little girl again.

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
